Lover's fee
by mitchie2321
Summary: Austin and Ally actually have a life together. No cheating, No hard and rash decisions. everything except a baby which is on the way
1. Chapter 1

***Sorry guys i had forgotten my password* **

Chapter 1

My husband and i sat in the room together waiting for the doctor to come into the room. Austin was excited to find out if I am pregnant or not. I really want to know. Soon the doctor came in the room.

" ?"

"Yes?" I asked

"Congratulations You're Pregnant!"

Austin and I looked at each other. He sighed and started chuckling. I was in tears. Happy tears. My parents would have been proud with the happy tears.

"Mr and Mrs. Moon do you want to know how many you're having?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ma'm your having..."


	2. chapter 2

*** Sorry won't be updating today Got to let you on the cliffhanger! Can any one guess what they are having? Send in what you think!***


	3. Chapter 3

***SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE HERE'S THE CHAPTER***

"Congratulations you're having Twin's it's a bit early for to know the gender but you will come back in a month for another appointment!"

"Austin were having twins" I told him.

Austin was completely in shock. I knew just what to do. I leaned in for a kiss and kissed him on the cheek. His eye's opened in a flash. He started kissing me back and I felt sparks. I pulled away from him knowing that it was a doctor's office and we couldn't make out in the office. Later, we went back to the house and the door opened. Austin leaned down capturing my lips in a kiss.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUSTIN!"

" Alls did you do all this? For me?"

"Ya I did it because I love you and we have news guys! Austin would you do the honors?"

"Guys Ally's pregnant with twins!"

Cheering came from everyone. We got congratulated and hugged and kissed on the cheek.

"WHAT?" a voice came from behind.

***A/N Left you guys at cliffhanger can you guess who it was? On other point tell your friends to read and review or i will not post another chapter for a while!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks guys for reviewing my story I might make another one.***

_Previously on Lover's Fee _

_"WHAT?" A voice yelled..._

"Elliot? What the hell are you doing here?how did you find out where I live?"

"Dad told me! Your Pregnant with Twins what the hell Ally? we promised each other that if you ever got pregnant you would give it up for adoption!"

"No Elliot you told me that i couldn't have a baby what so ever I never promised besides I am married and i wouldn't changed a thing so get out of my house Elliot your done telling me what to do! So get the hell out!"

He got up and left the house. I stood up and locked the door. Austin looked at me with the look that he was proud but to tired to show it so it was a signal that he wanted to go to bed. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. He got into his pj's and motioned me to get ready for bed so we can be ready for the morning.

3 months later

I am now 6 months Pregnant and it's getting harder to stand up on my own. Austin's gone today he has to work. Jimmy phoned me twice to check up on me. They all worry about me like i am gonna pop. About another 3 months until we find out the gender we hope for one of each. We are excited for the little monsters coming to the planet in three months.

I was in my room today trying to sleep when i hear a big noise coming from the basement. The noise sounded like it was human and a big one at that. It made it's way up the stairs. I stayed still not moving. The noise was banging on the door. The door opened and in came Elliot with a gun in his hand. I had Austin's number on my phone.

"Austin Help me Elliot's here he's looking for me. He has a gun in his hand."

"I'll be right there Baby!"

"ALLY!" Elliot called. " Ally I know your in here somewhere and when I find you your babies are going to die and so are you."

He pulled the covers back and found me. I saw Austin and motioned for him to do something. The police came in behind him and arrested Elliot. Elliot yelled and screamed that he was coming back and he would be Avenged when he gets out of jail. I was scared for what he was going to do but Austin told me that we are moving and giving no one our address.

YAY Moving.

***OK I NEED 5 reviews and this was a very long chapter it took me almost half an hour to do. Don't hate play nice. I will say this: DON'T HATE THE PLAYER HATE THE GAME***


	5. Chapter 5

***HEY GUYS IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER PM ME BECAUSE I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS* **

MOVING DAY.

Austin's Pov

Ever since Elliot broke into the house we have been packing up the place and its now secret for only us and our kids. When Ally has the Twins we are going to work everything against Elliot. My anger was always there.

My phone rang off the hook today we had people block off the entire house entrance and always sneak in the back.

"Hello?"

"Austin, It's Dez!"

"What's wrong?"

" Elliot is out of jail and he came for Ally and he tried to get the new house number so he could call her."

"What? How did Elliot get out of jail? It's been couple weeks since we saw him!"

"Austin he's gonna kill Ally when he finds her!"

After that I hung up the phone. I couldn't bare Ally getting hurt. I would kill me ten times more than you think.

3 months later,

"AUSTIN?"

"What Alls?"

"I think my water broke..."


	6. Chapter 6

***SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS* **

Austin's pov

"I think my water broke..."

"Uh Here let me get you to the car!" I said frantically.

"No Austin Call an Ambulance."

"Why? Because you drive slow when you we have to call an Ambulance."

I ran to the phone and told them my wife was in labor. They were here within ten minutes. They rushed her into a room with me trialing behind them. I don't think I have ever wet my pants that fast before. I was kidding about wetting my pants just so you know.

"Alls are you ok?"

"It hurts!"

"Were at ten cm time to push."

_*Skipping Birth* _

"Wow they are beautiful!"

"Ya they are!"

"My life is now complete!"

The end.


	7. Chapter 7

*** Sorry won't be updating today Got to let you on the cliffhanger! Can any one guess what they are having? Send in what you think!***


End file.
